Seeing Through the Mist
by Mina Taoni
Summary: Adopted from Yajirobe's Red Underwear. Naruto is a demi-god. What challenges does the gods play now? Will he succeed on his quest?


**Seeing Through The Mist**

**A Naruto Story**

**Adopted From: ****Yajirobe's Red Underwear**

**You wanna know who is freaking awesome? ^ This Dude (or Dudette?)!**

**They are so nice, they let me adopt their freaking awesome story! **

**Soo…**

**Naruto is going to be a Demi-God, and I am bringing in SAKURA.**

**So, after you have read, tell me what Naruto's parent should be (Athena would be ironic) Review it! Thank you~~~**

**Besides, Yajirobe's Red Underwear, is still, let me tell you, freaking awesome.**

**On with the story! **

**~('w')~ I is Awesome Sauce.**

Previously on Seeing through the Mist: (here's the link:

s/7142782/1/Seeing-Through-the-Mist

_**"Campers!" Chiron said, calling attention to himself. "Since we have new campers today, we need to assign them new cabins until they get claimed. Any extra cabin space?"**_

_**"I have space!" Percy said, raising his hand. "It gets pretty lonely in my cabin. It would be nice to have another person to stay with me."**_

_**"The Aphrodite Cabin always has room!" A muscled teen said.**_

_**"Then it's settled. Vanessa, you go to the Aphrodite cabin and Naruto, you go to the Poseidon Cabin with Percy." Chiron said.**_

_**"'Sup, bro?" Naruto asked Percy in weird way.**_

_**"Nothing much." Percy said. The new friends went off into a bluish temple.**_

_**Percy opened the doors to the temple. "Home sweet home." He said.**_

_**"Wow…" Naruto said when he stepped into the room. "This room is amazing!"**_

"This is freaking amazing dude," Naruto commented, running his hands along the wall.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of room in here, and I didn't want the pranksters to prank you. The Stoll brothers, I mean," Percy said, kicking back in his bed. "That's yours, until you get claimed." Percy pointed to a bed across from his.

Naruto sat down on his bed. "So, who's your parent?"

"Um, Poseidon."

"That's the god of the seas and stuff, right?" Naruto looked at his friend for conformation. He laid down on his bed.

"Yup."

Naruto continued his barrage of questions.

"Do demi-gods get to see their godly parents a lot?"

"Nah. Not usually. I don't see my dad a lot, but I can't really speak for the others, I guess. Sometimes you get surprise visits from gods or goddesses. Boy, are those fun!" Percy said sarcastically, remembering about his encounter with Ares.

"Interesting," Naruto replied. "I wonder when I will get 'claimed' as you guys say."

"It should be soon," Percy said reassuring his friend.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Naruto jumped out of his temporary bed, and looked at who was at the doorframe.

"Hey." The girl had short pink hair, and looked pretty cute in Naruto's eyes. Her emerald green eyes had a gray undertone, as if she would kill him if he said something wrong.

"Oh, hey, Sakura! It's nice to see you here!" Percy jumped out of bed. "What's up?"

"Hey, Percy. I thought I might tell you that your girlfriend is in the infirmary, and she wants to see you," Sakura gently said.

"Omigod." Percy dashed out of the cabin.

Naruto stepped out of the cabin. Sakura stuck her hand out.

"My name's Sakura. I'm a daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you!" Sakura grinned. Naruto shook her hand.

"My name is Naruto. Son of whoever is my godly parent." Naruto grinned even wider then the girl. "Um, by the way, who is Percy's girlfriend?"

"Annabeth. She's my half-sister," Sakura explained to her new friend.

"How is she your half-sister?"

"Omigod, okay. So you know how you are sorted into cabins? Well each cabin is dedicated to a different Goddess or God. And when the they hook up with mortals, they have children. But they do not have sex with the same mortal every time. In Athena's case, we share the same mother, but different fathers. Get it knucklehead?" Sakura explained.

"Hey! I'm not a knucklehead!" Naruto said, as Sakura walked off to the infirmary. "Right?"

"That's up to you believe!" Sakura shouted, without turning around. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah!" Naruto jogged up to Sakura, and accidently toppled on top of her.

"Ow…" she groaned.

"I am so sorry!"

"I swear, you're just like Percy." Sakura smiled, as they both walked into the infirmary.

**So that's it! Review! :D**

**Mina**


End file.
